


Eu te arrumaria algemas

by mols



Series: Winnix Oneshots [8]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um encontro amoroso entre Nixon e Dick... na cama. Drabble AU - Dick e Nixon não são tenentes do exército americano (ainda) e estão com idades entre 16-17 anos nos dias atuais.<br/>Um encontro amoroso clichê, mas que não deixa de ser saboroso quando a gente se sente apaixonado.<br/>Obs: B&B não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com as minhas histórias bobas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu te arrumaria algemas

Por três vezes eu me assustei com um barulho lá fora e me descolei de Nix para olhar pela janela.

– Por favor, Dick, seus pais saíram para fazer compras. Eles não vão chegar até umas 8 horas.

Suspirei e acenei com a cabeça. Eu sabia que Nix estava certo, mas e se alguma coisa diferente acontecesse...?

– Não seria melhor se a gente fizesse isso aqui ou em outro lugar... outro dia?

– De jeito nenhum. – Nix resmungou com certa impaciência, jogando e prendendo meus pulsos na cama. – De jeito nenhum que você escapará de mim pela segunda vez.

Ele se debruçou sobre mim mais uma vez e beijou meus lábios, curtindo-os sem depressa. Sorri entre um toque e outro dos seus lábios nos meus e mordi seu lábio ao sentir suas mãos se fecharem sobre os meus pulsos.

Ele sorriu ao perceber o meu pequeno momento de revolta e, levantando meus pulsos até o estrado da cama, falou:

– Se eu tivesse um pai policial, eu te arrumava algemas. Mas eu também tenho força física, ou força sexual para te manter desse jeitinho... – ele sussurrou a última palavra e eu dei uma risada tímida; por motivos de vergonha e de que aquilo realmente me agradava.

Ele gracejou com a ideia mais uma vez e então voltou a se colar a mim, deixando que nossos corpos falassem por nós.


End file.
